The present invention relates, generally, to awning assemblies and, in particular, to awning assemblies for recreational vehicles such as, so-called, pop-up trailers.
A variety of awning assemblies are available for the purpose of providing an awning for creating a sheltered area. Typically, such awning assemblies include an awning, or canopy, and support arms and rafters for supporting the awning. The awning, normally, includes a rearward border, or edge, that is anchored to a backing structure such as a wall; a forward border, or edge; and a main awning section that joins the forward and rearward borders of the awning. When the awning is stored and not in use, the forward border of the awning is maintained in a retracted position adjacent the backing structure. Alternatively, when the awning is in use, the forward border of the awning is in an extended position away from the backing structure. The awning is supported in its extended position by the support arms which are joined to the forward border of the awning and by the rafters which, in addition to supporting the awning, apply tension to the awning so as to make it taut. Usually, the support arms and the rafters are mounted to and supported from the backing structure, although the support arms, at least, may be supported from the ground.
In order to facilitate the extension and retraction of the awning from and to the backing structure, the forward border of the awning can be attached to a roller mechanism from which the awning is unwound when it is extended and on which the awning is wound when it is retracted. The roller mechanism can include a torsion spring arranged so that the awning is moved to its extended position against the tension of the spring. Conversely, the torsion spring will assist in the winding of the awning on the roller mechanism when the awning is returned from its extended position to its retracted position adjacent the backing structure. As an aid for maintaining the awning in the extended position against the tension of the torsion spring, a mechanism for locking the roller mechanism in place can be provided.
Awning assemblies, as described, are often applied to recreational vehicles such as, for example, travel trailers and mobile homes. In these instances, the backing structure comprises a vehicle surface and it is often necessary to incorporate unique design features into the awning assembly in such cases to accommodate the diversity of shapes and configurations that such vehicle surfaces often take. In this regard, the design of an awning assembly for a pop-up trailer presents special challenges. Pop-up trailers, of course, include a collapsible tent-like top that is lowered for traveling or storage and raised when the trailer is in use. Consequently, the design of an awning assembly in such a case must accommodate the changed configuration of the pop-up trailer as its tent-like top is alternately raised and lowered.